Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro is a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He is well-respected by members in the Corps and viewed as rash by others. Yearning deeply for justice using extreme actions, to the extent of refusing to save wrongdoers and leaving them to die. History Background Sinestro was Hal Jordan's mentor for a time. He also joined the battle of Khund, where he didn't act according to the battle plans and took out ten platoons single-handedly. Conflict with the Spider-Guild Sinestro was assigned by the Guardians to retrieve Neuroxis from the Spider Guild. After he stole their captive and weapon from the Spider Guild frigate, he was under attack. He came into contact with the Interceptor crew and asked for assistance. Sinestro latched on the Interceptor just in time after the frigate bursted into flames. He boarded the Interceptor and put Neuroxis in the sciencell. He chided the Green Lanterns of what they had done to the fastest ship in existence. Though unbeknownst to him he was then taken over by the assassin, during that time Sinestro was being used to attack the crew members, but was quickly defeated by Razer. Sinestro woke up realizing he was locked up inside the sciencell and that his ring was taken away. Sinestro was not able to reacquaint what he had done and was assured by Hal Jordan that he will be alright after they arrive on Oa. When he was not monitored, he opened a ventilation shaft inside the sciencell with a pocket knife, inside his civvies. He approached Aya, reclaiming his ring back and explained to her that Neuroxis can jump from minds by will. During the time when the Green Lanterns and Razer were figuring out who was possesed by the alien, Sinestro depressurized the oxygen from the Interceptor. He used this to make Neuroxis jump to his own body, due to inability to protect itself from the vacuum of space with the rings, and the only place in the ship with oxygen was inside the sciencell. The alien left Razer's body, who almost died from lack of oxygen. As the alien jumped back to his own body, Sinestro arrived explaining that the ventilation shaft he opened was still not reinstalled and watched the alien die from suffocation. After Neuroxis died, he proclaimed justice had been served. As the others arrived, he claimed that he did not kill him, and that it was an accident as he did not save Neuroxis in time. Sinestro would later become the leader of the Yellow Lanterns. Physical appearance Sinestro is a mildly-muscular humanoid male. He has dark purple skin, short black hair, and a small mustache. He has black eyes with yellow irises. His Green Lantern uniform is visually distinct from others, as he has a single upside-down triangle on his chest. In a stark contrast to many others, his Green Lantern costume carries out to being solely black once past his upside-down triangle and does not wear gloves. While not wearing the Green Lantern uniform, he wears a blue colored sleeveless turtle neck shirt, and a big white line on the middle. He also wears a black belt, blue pants and shoes. Personality Sinestro has proven to be the well-respected member of the Green Lantern Corps, yet his rash attitude made others despise him. His rashness earned him the respect of a few, but ultimately dooms him as he continues to break rules set by the Guardians of the Universe. Abilities As a Green Lantern, Sinestro is among the elite. His skills are of great precision. Aside from being a Green Lantern, he has a calculative mind. He is able to use his often superior intellect to his advantage. He keeps a pocket knife, outside of his Green Lantern uniform, designed to help him get out of a situation in which his ring is not usable. Sinestro is very adept at using his Green Lantern Power Ring during a battlefield. Using his skills with flight, to evade the shooting from the Spider Guild Frigate and damaging part of it while under fire, showing his concentration on the battflefield. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals Category:Characters